


What Are You?

by ADAlternatively



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Half-Incubus Jaskier, Immortal Jaskier, It's just soft idiot boys, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, There is a lack of immortal Jaskier, This is my sleep addled attempt to remedy this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAlternatively/pseuds/ADAlternatively
Summary: “Geralt. How long have we known each other?” The bard asked with a smirk, he had expected that Geralt had an idea about him, but he didn’t seem to have pieced together anything.Geralt is confused again as he tries to piece together the math. 20.. No... 40 years? How was that even possible? Unless. Geralt groans in his throat. “What are you?”~~~Or alternatively, Jaskier gets in trouble again. But this time his 'secret'-not secret- comes out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1211





	What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this for another fic, before deciding it needed its own. And honestly, I'm already thinking of a better way to re-write this.   
> So enjoy this first take at Half-Incubus Jaskier.

Jaskier had been following Geralt for as long as he can remember. And Geralt was always saving him from something or the other. But this time seemed a little bit more intense than the normal angry husbands chasing Jaskier from their wives chambers. 

Geralt had told him to stay at the tavern, but of course, he didn’t listen. So Jaskier followed. Geralt was annoyed, as usual. But to his surprise, Jaskier kept more quiet than normal. Humming to himself, but not singing. And even Geralt was surprised that the bard hadn’t brought his lute. They walked for nearly two hours on small and remote paths before Geralt decided they would make camp until the morning.

“You’re going to stay here.” Geralt said as they set up camp for the night, and when Jaskier looked at him confused he continued with a grunt. “Tomorrow. You’re staying here.”

“But Geralt! How am I supposed to write about your epic fights, if you never let me see them!” Jaskier whined, his fingers threading together blades of grass in the absence of his lute.

Geralt grunted again and Jaskier knew that was final.

They finished setting up camp and went to sleep, or at least Jaskier did. Geralt stared over at the man in confusion. He never listened, was always getting into trouble, and yet Geralt let him stick to his side. 

Geralt liked to keep the “Witcher’s don’t have feelings” myth alive and well. It made business better, and it kept him safe from being hurt again. But he knew better than to believe it himself. He cared too much and too deeply about the people he cared about. And Jaskier had quickly made his way onto that list. Geralt leaned back against the tree he’d been sitting against and closed his eyes. A few hours of rest would be good for the fight he would be going into. A pack of werewolves had been terrorizing the village they had stopped in, and Geralt knew he was looking at a pack of at least three. 

At the first light of dawn, Geralt opened his eyes. Jaskier was still asleep and he smirked to himself. He knew the easiest way to get this done without Jaskier fucking it up was to leave before he even woke up. So he grabbed his pack and made his way along the path to the last known den. 

But of course, Jaskier could tell if Geralt was gone within ten minutes. So he woke up and groaned. He gathered up the rest of camp and followed Geralt’s very obscure and basically invisible path. 

Which of course, led to Jaskier ending up on a rocky ledge as Geralt made his way through the seven werewolves that had chased Jaskier. Jaskier was closer to the edge of the rock than he thought, and the next werewolf that lunged at him made him flinch backward and fall off the ledge. He let out a soft yelp as he fell, and he heard Geralt roar.

Jaskier managed to roll into a landing and groaned softly. “Fuck. Well if he didn’t know then.” He mutters to himself, brushing himself off looked down at his shoulder, which was definitely pushed out of the socket. He quickly set it and let out another yelp. “Fuck.”

He heard Geralt storming through the underbrush toward him and he flinched as he plowed into the clearing where Jaskier was standing.

The look in his eyes was wild, and he was staring intently at him as he walked up to him and checked over the bard, his fingers fumbling. Jaskier laughs softly at him. “I’m fine Geralt.”

“But how?!” Geralt growls. He’d just watched Jaskier fall nearly fifty feet. 

“You still don’t know? I knew you were thick, but I never expected you to be this dense.” Jaskier laughed again.

Geralt was confused, and he didn’t like being confused. “What?!”

“Geralt. How long have we known each other?” The bard asked with a smirk, he had expected that Geralt had an idea about him, but he didn’t seem to have pieced together anything.

Geralt is confused again as he tries to piece together the math. 20.. No... 40 years? How was that even possible? Unless. Geralt groans in his throat. “What are you?”

“Well. I’m a bard.” Jaskier says with a grin and then rolls his eyes. “If I tell you, I’m making you promise not to look at me differently. I’m not like what others say my kind are, and if you pull the same thinking they do I will never forgive you, you great brute.” Jaskier says as he stares at Geralt. 

“Hmm.” Geralt mutters. “I can’t promise I won’t look at you differently. But I will not look down on you.”

“Ah, the most I could ask for I suppose.” Jaskier murmurs before walking away from Geralt slightly. “I’d prefer to tell you from a distance. No offense, no one takes this well.” He laughs softly to himself, and it sounds almost sad. “My father was an incubus.” He says softly, his eyes staring down at the ground.

Geralt freezes again. “Incubus?” He says and Jaskier nods. “So that’s why everyone likes when you sing.” Geralt smirks and Jaskier scoffs. 

“Rude. Although, I suppose it could be a reason.” He looks down, a slight frown on his face. 

“Jaskier. It was a joke.” Geralt says with a smile.

Jaskier looks up and sees the smile and lets out a soft laugh. “Didn’t know you could joke there Geralt.” He rolls his eyes.

“So. I do have a question.” Geralt says, staring at Jaskier.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Jaskier hums, taking a seat on the ground beside a tree near the base of the cliff he’d been chased off by a damned werewolf. 

“Have you been trying to sway me as you do with humans?” Geralt looked down at him before walking towards him and sitting beside him.

“Oh no. I only use it to make coin. And before you ask, all of my escapades with partners have been completely consensual. I enjoy pleasing those around me with who I am. Not what I am.” The bard sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Well in that case.” Geralt murmurs, leaning over him slightly and kissing him. 

Jaskier freezes slightly before kissing him back and smiling. 

Geralt pulled away and smirked. “So. I’m not the only old one am I.” He laughs softly.

Jaskier feigns insulted and then laughs. “Well. That’s just rude. At least I’m nice enough not to look my age.” He smirks up at Geralt.

Geralt leans back and laughs, actually laughs.

And Jaskier has never been surer he was in love.

And at that moment, Geralt would have to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love these two dumb boys. And I wanna make them just be happy and soft.


End file.
